Memories
by Gett
Summary: Dean is captured in Mexico by a sheriff who has his own brand of Justice. Sam, John, Bobby and Pastor Jim work to free him.  This story is a spin off from my story Dean's journal 3 Silence-chapter 28
1. Chapter 1

This story is a spin off from my story Dean's journal 3 Silence-chapter 28

You don't have to have read that story to follow this one.

**Warnings:** This story has some mild adult content. Rated for light swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Supernatural related. Most towns and other people are made up, any similarity to the living or dead are purely coincidental.

Any real towns, places or companies used are strictly for reference purposes only.

**Setting:** Dean is fourteen and Sam ten so pre series.

**Story outline**: Dean is captured in Mexico by a sheriff who has his own brand of Justice. Sam, John, Bobby and Pastor Jim work to get him freed.

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

**Memories**

From chapter 28

_"Dad must have told Bobby about that Chupacabra we chased into Mexico. Haven't thought of that in ages," Dean said.  
_

_"Mexico?"  
_

_"Yeah, I was fourteen; I think. You stayed with Pastor Jim in California. He had come down to see Dad and we went off to chase down the Chupacabra Dad had been tracking. We had these huge radios, I remember…" _

_Sam nodded his head encouraging Dean to go on._

_Dean laughed caught up in the memory. "Anyway, Dad took the Impala and sat just over the Texas border, just northwest of El Paso if I remember correctly, and I was just in New Mexico on foot tracking the thing down to the south. We were trying to push it south and Dad was sure it was going to turn back once it got close to the border but I said no way the thing didn't care about borders it was going over. Guess who was right?"_

_"So what happened when it went into Mexico?" Sam was intrigued with the story._

_"I chased it into Mexico and finally ganked it two miles over the border. It's not like I had too much choice, Dad yelling at me through the radio and I was dressed in jeans and a hunting jacket with a machete hanging off my hip. As well as the rifle and handgun I had... If I had been caught I was in big trouble."_

_Sam paled at yet another situation their Dad had put his brother in that he may never have seen him again, he couldn't imagine loosing Dean when he was ten. He was his hero back then as he was now, it would have shattered him he was sure, and he hadn't even known about it. "God it sounds like a Marty Robbins song."_

_"Ha! That's hilarious!" Dean gave Sam a soft punch in the shoulder and Sam grinned. _

This story about what might have happened if Dean had been caught.

Chapter 1 Caught

Dean Winchester ran as fast as he could hot on the heels of the _Chupacabra. _He not only had the beast to contend with but dog traps every few feet. It seemed they were having problems over the border with the animal as well and had been laying traps to try and get rid of it. The only thing was it was more than a mere dog and quite capable of dodging the traps. Dean on the other hand had to concentrate hard to avoid the traps as there was not much moonlight and the traps were dug in here and there. His boots ground into the loose sand as he pushed off and made himself run even faster. Dean had been trained by his father to run so that he wouldn't have sand and dust flying around his feet. He produced only small puffs as he ran over a crest with out slowing or breathing hard. It was times like this he was thankful for the miles his dad made him run every day. He had run at least fifteen miles tonight and he knew a 'normal' fourteen year old would be on the ground if they had tried to run that distance.

He dodged another trap and jumped a hole coming down hard but continuing on just as fast. He bet his dad was sitting on his ass waiting for him like this was a piece of cake. Dean was glad he had turned off the radio he had with him so he didn't have his Dad yelling at him to run faster. Dean had switched it off when he had run behind a gas station. It looked deserted but you never knew out here and Dean defiantly didn't know the area enough to trust it. It would be very bad to be caught in Mexico with the weapons he had. Dean heard an approaching vehicle and cocked his ear as he ran. A pick up: early seventies by the sound. Light suddenly splashed twenty feet in front of him and he ducked behind a bush and crouched down. He shut his eyes so he would be able to see when they left and listened hard. He heard voices speaking rapid Spanish and thought he recognized _perro_ being said several times. His Spanish wasn't great but he was pretty sure that was dog. The lights and voices moved off quickly. Dean opened his eyes and stood as soon as he gauged they were far enough away. He looked to were he last saw the beast and could see the outline of it as it ran away from where the vehicle went.

Dean took off in a dead run after the creature and found it was hesitating. Dean knew it smelled the men that had laid the traps and those that had just been to check them. Dean kept the chase up for another mile and a half at which point the Chupacabra went to ground. Dean searched for what had spooked the creature and noticed a shack a hundred feet away. The traps here were more frequent and Dean knew he was probably in the beast's main hunting ground. Dean spotted the animal through his rifle's sight but as he was about to fire a door banged open on the shack and the creature startled violently, running straight at him. Dean took a reflex step back as he fired at the charging beast. The creature went down but Dean's left ankle was swamped in a sudden burst of sharp pain. He almost cried out as he went down on one knee and saw his ankle was struck in a dog trap. His teeth clamped his bottom lip as he worked to hold the pain at bay.

Dean blinked away tortured tears as he bent and used a hand on either side of the trap to pull it open. It's coils were strong and tightly wound and it took Dean three tries to pull his foot free. Dean managed to look up and see the dog was down so he hobbled three steps and pulled out his machete cutting its head off cleanly. Dean was about to gather the corpse when a man came out of the shack was speaking loud Spanish. A truck started up and Dean took off in the other direction hopping along on one leg. The trucks lights closed on him quickly and Dean headed for the only cover he could see, a weak low shrub. The truck moved closer so he decided to lose the radio, handgun and rifle just in case. He shoved them under the undergrowth of the shrub bumping his foot and making him groan as he pushed up and hobbled on hurriedly. Dean foot throbbed painfully and he could feel the blood squelching in his boot as he hopped as fast as he could but the truck was suddenly in front of him and two men jumped out aiming shotguns at him. One was short and thin the other heavy set and fairly tall.

Dean put his hands up and the guys came over and relived him off his machete speaking Spanish and shoving him. Dean told them in clear English that he got lost chasing a dog away from his grandma's chickens. Totally believable. To Dean's surprise the heavy set guy produced a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Dean's hands behind his back. The heavy set guy then pushed Dean into the back of the truck not caring that he could hardly walk and he was protesting his innocence. Dean had a bad feeling as he lay in the back of the truck with the taller guy who had a handgun trained on him. The only good thing was that his foot was getting a rest. Dean could see blood drenching his leg and boot. Dean had a fleeting thought of Sam and that he didn't even know Dean wasn't in the country. Dean had been adamant he wanted Sam told but John did not want him told and as per usual: John had won. As far as Sam knew, it was a 'normal' hunt. Even though Sam was only ten, he would have his ass if he didn't get back soon. Dean always had to promise Sam that he would come home from a hunt with John and this would be no different even though the circumstances were slightly different than normal.

The truck stopped just a few minutes later and Dean was lifted from the back and dragged inside. It took a few moments to recognize the lowly lit dwelling was the police station/jailhouse of the local area. It was very small with only two desks in the front section and a small interview room. Dean was dragged through one of three doors off the main room to a short hallway and pushed into an empty cell. The cell was so small Dean thought it must have been a joke. The floor was rough concrete and the walls were all rough handmade brick. There were no windows and the slightly rusty bars to the cell showed there was only three other cells just as small. Dean saw a hole in the floor at the corner for a toilet and that's all there was. No sink, no bed, no chair, nothing. Dean sighed as the men left him slouching against the wall.

"Hey, I could use a little first aid here."

Heavy set looked back at Dean with a confused frown.

Dean held up his dripping foot. "Injured, need a bandage. Or a hospital?"

The man laughed at Dean as he turned and walked back through the door. Dean sighed again and pondered his escape.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Help

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 2 Help

John Winchester sighed as he looked at his watch. It had been over an hour since he had his last contact with Dean. The damn kid had gone and turned the radio off he was almost sure. Still, he tried again but got nothing. John couldn't trust the reception down here so he stayed where he was for the time being. Two more hours passed without as much as a bleep from the radio. John was starting to worry; Dean may have been caught by one of the farmers just across the border. Dean was a good hunter even at fourteen but he had a few weapons on him that would get him in trouble if he was caught. Dean knew where John had parked the Impala so he couldn't move his position in case the boy was on his way. He would have to wait until daybreak before calling the sheriff he had been in contact with state side about the so called _wild dog. _John settled down across the front seat to wait for his son.

John woke from his doze at the sun came up and instantly felt dread in his stomach. He started his car and drove to the sheriff's office twelve miles away. He went into the office and found a deputy on duty. He explained that his son had run off, trying to scare a 'wild dog' away from his grandma's house near the border and been missing since. John told the deputy that he was worried Dean had gone over the border and couldn't get back. The deputy was upset to get the news saying they had a few missing people in the last few years that had gone over, showing up many days later or just never returned. The deputy showed John a map with the area marked and John noted the coordinates and left with his thanks.

John drove to El Paso where he was able to get a more detailed map of the land just over the border. By spending a couple of hours in the library, he sifted through the newspapers where he found a few small articles about missing people. He didn't think it was a supernatural being and by looking in the couple of Mexican papers the library had he knew he was onto something. There was some fuss by farmers over the border about Americans sneaking over and taking what they wanted from their farms. A local sheriff had been quoted as saying he would make sure the law apprehended any lawbreakers and punished them justly. John sighed and packed his gear up knowing what he had to do. He ate and filled up a few bottles of water and parked near the border where Dean would have gone over. He waited in the car going over the paperwork until dark then walked to where he thought Dean went the night before. He took only a bottle of water and a flashlight, not wanting to be caught with weapons. It took him an hour to get the first of Dean's tracks. They were very hard to find and John had to admit Dean was becoming a great hunter and very talented at bush craft. Even in the sandy soil, his tracks were few and far between.

Another hour of searching and John found a small patch of blood in the yard of a small shack. He found the Chupacabra body very easily and buried it quickly. John then traced the blood until he found a dog trap with the teeth shut. More blood surrounded it. He found one of Dean's boot prints next it. Damn, it meant Dean was hurt. He scouted around until he found himself at the only cover in the area, a small bush. John scratched through the undergrowth until he came up with Dean's rifle, handgun and radio. John pushed them back and tracked the blood to find them ending at a set of truck tire tracks. John could read these easily and followed them just over two miles to a small police station. The building was very small so John moved to the rear and found a wire fenced area that had razor wire on the top. John watched for a few minutes scoping the place out and if they were big enough to hold Dean there for a while or if they would send him on to somewhere bigger. From what he could see, they could only house very few prisoners at a time. As John watched a rear door opened and two uniformed guards dragged a person between then to an open area that would be in full view of the small rear window of the building.

John's heart sank as he recognized the build. Dean. _'Shit'_. He was being pulled across the bare ground to a metal lid in the ground. He winced as he saw Dean hobble. The lid was heaved open by one of the guards and the other pushed Dean in roughly. John noticed Dean had hand cuffs on behind his back that were not removed when he was dropped in. John realized it as this jail's way of doing solitary confinement. They shut the lid and one guard stood on top in a lazy at ease stance after flicking a bolt across. The other guard limped back inside. John backed away from the building deciding he was going to need help getting Dean out or he could end in the same predicament. He was American and illegally over the border and this sheriff seemed to deal out his own brand of justice. He couldn't help Dean out of this mess from inside the jail. If Dean hadn't been able to get out it must be very hard. He might only be fourteen but he was well versed in lock picking and sneaking out of places. He went back and retrieved the gun, radio and shotgun and took the shortest route back to his truck.

John took off north knowing he had a fair amount of driving in front of him. He stopped at six a.m and found a motel room then made some calls. One to Pastor Jim to let him know he was on his way and that there had been complications. Then one to Bobby to get some help for Dean legally. John lay down and grabbed some sleep. When he woke John ate and talked to Bobby again to see what he'd found. John was relived to hear Bobby was about to take off for California to meet up with them. John jumped back into the Impala and drove as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself. He wanted to get to Sam before Bobby showed up and explain what happened. If Bobby arrived first, Sam would probably fly of the handle that his big brother was in trouble. They were very close. John saw the boys love for each other getting stronger every day and knew Sam was not going take this with out kicking up a fuss. In fact, John knew he was in big trouble with his youngest for putting Dean in this position.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 3 Meeting

Sam Winchester had heard Pastor Jim talking on the phone the night before and knew something was up. So when his dad wondered in with his shoulders hunched and his head hanging that morning Sam knew immediately something had gone wrong. The speed and agility of youth won out as he beat Pastor Jim to the door.  
"Dad, where's Dean?"  
Sam's eyes slid past his father to the deserted automobile parked in the drive. He swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat.  
"Not now, Sam."  
John strode past Sam, not knowing who he would get chewed out by the most. Even though Jim had a displeased look on his face, he held a coffee cup out. Sam saw John take the offered cup with a mumbled 'thanks' as he sat at the kitchen table. Sam hung around the doorway waiting to find out what was going on.

John and the pastor sipped their coffee slowly without talking for a few moments.  
"Sam, come sit," John breathed, pushing a chair out with his foot.  
Sam sat and waited looking from one sad face to another. He felt his heart pound in his ears as he tried to imagine what was coming.  
"Sam, you notice your brother is not here."  
Sam opened his mouth, but his throat was too dry to emit sound.  
"We were hunting and Dean ran too far and got caught over the border."  
"Mexico?" Sam squeaked out.  
"Yeah, Mexico. Well unfortunately, he had a weapon with him and the Mexican police are not to happy with that. He is in jail…"  
"But…" Sam started.  
"…_**but**_ we are going to get him out. Bobby is on his way down and he has connections with a lawyer in Mexico and he knows Spanish."  
"But he is fourteen dad. He's a minor; they can't hold him in jail."  
John started at Sam in surprise.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Dean told me. But it's true, right?"

John had a quick moment to wonder what else Dean had taught Sam.  
"Yeah it's true here. But I don't think the sheriff is obeying even his own country's laws. So we will all be going down together to get him out. We need as many hunters as we can to put pressure on this bastard to let Dean out."  
John wasn't going to tell Sam about the missing persons. Enough damage had been done by telling him what he had.  
"I can help right?" Sam asked softly.  
"I'm counting on those puppy dog eyes of yours."  
Both John and Sam winced after he said it. Dean had been the one to start the whole puppy dog eyes thing a few years back. Dean loved teasing his brother good naturedly about it.  
"Okay, Dad I will go pack."  
Sam rose with a sniff and started towards his room to gather his things.  
"You had better grab Dean's as well."  
Sam turned back around with his hand on the door jam.  
"He's not it trouble is he? I mean about the hunt?"  
"No, Dean did everything he was meant to do. He did good, just got unlucky that's all. Now get your gear together."  
John had decided to leave out that Dean was injured as it would only cause his youngest to worry more. If that was possible going by his tear filled eyes.  
"Yes sir."

There was no way Sam was leaving Dean's gear behind. One: he was his big brother, two: his hero and three: they probably were not coming back here after they had got Dean back. Their dad would have a new hunt to go to the second they had Dean back. Sam knew that already even at ten. He thought about Dean as he quickly packed their bags and did a sweep of the room the way Dean had shown him checking under the beds, pillows and mattresses. Dean was more than just his brother and hero; he taught him everything and didn't treat him like a little kid like everyone else, including his dad did. Sam liked the way Dean treated him, as an equal and someone whose thoughts and feelings really mattered to him. There was no way Sam would let Dean rot in prison for a minute longer than he needed. Thanks to Dean, Sam understood that if dad had returned without him he needed help to get him out. Dean had explained to Sam it may happen one day. Their dad had returned a couple of times without Dean before. Those times Dean had been in hospital and Sam had gone into a full blown temper tantrum until his dad took him to see his big brother. One time, it had been four in the morning. That was probably why their dad had let him know as soon as he got back.

Just as Sam placed the bags on the floor by the door, Bobby pulled up outside. John swept up the bags on his way past and ruffled Sam's hair before pushing him to the back seat of the Impala. John started the car without comment and they drove ten minutes to a parking lot with a guard booth. Jim drove his car in and came out a few minutes later sliding into the front seat with John. While Jim had been dropping off his car, Bobby had stepped up and spoke to John in hushed tones through the window after waving hello to Sam. Once Jim was settled, Bobby got back in his car and followed them south. Sam dug through his backpack and found a book Dean had been reading to him. The words were a little advanced for him but he sat patiently and tied hard to read the words Dean had so easily read to him. He had tears in his eyes as he read slowly trying let the words soak over rather than agonize about how his brother was. After an hour, Sam started to get dozy and simply let himself fall to sleep. He hadn't slept very much in the last three days with Dean away and it had caught up with him.

Sam woke up very late that night to find they had driven through and were at a motel in El Paso. John promised they were there to freshen up and book a room for a few days before driving over to try to see Dean. They showered and changed quickly before climbing back into the Impala. This time all the hunters were in the one car. Sam didn't ask any questions when they drove through border security somehow having passports that got them all through without question. Sam was a little worried about the weapons stash in the back but Bobby told him in a soft voice not to worry, they had emptied the trunk into Bobby's car and left it at the motel. Sam was relived and sat back to look at the landscape for his first time in Mexico. They didn't take long to arrive at the police station/jail where Dean was being held. Sam almost laughed out loud when he saw the size of the place. He was pretty sure he had seen bigger gas stations. He could just make out faded paintwork on the front door declaring '_comisaría de policía_'. This sheriff must be a major asshole to be holding Dean here. He guessed it explained why Dean was still here, surely if he had been sent to a bigger town he would have been released but this little office could do what they liked it seemed.

They moved to the office as a group looking to show a united front. They entered the small office to find a lone deputy on duty. John explained he was there to see his son and talk about getting him out. The deputy showed them through to the small interview room and told them to wait. They waited some twenty minutes before the sheriff showed himself. He was an older guy with a big paunch belly hanging over his belt and a ridiculous looking handlebar mustache. His skin was withered with too much sun even for his darker Mexican skin.

He wasn't pleased to see them and at first acted like he had no clue who they were talking about.  
"We were informed by a reliable source that he is here."  
"Que dicen que?" said the sheriff aggressively and John knew he had him.  
The sheriff seemed to know as well and he deflated slightly before attempting to stare John down. He picked the wrong person to attempt that. John sat patiently even with a small smile.  
"Okay," Said the sheriff slowly. "Say we have him, why he stealing cabras from some farmers?"  
"He wasn't. He was protecting his grandma's house from a wild dog. I hear you are having the same problem here."  
John hoped Dean stuck to the story they had made up for emergencies.  
"He has cuchillo with animal blood on it the same night and in the same place."  
"Tú major tener más la prueba que," Bobby said.  
"That all you got?" John chimed in at the same time.

The sheriff seemed a bit annoyed an American 'Gringo' would know Spanish.  
"He say he kill con cuchillo."  
"Got a witness or better yet a signed declaration to that effect."  
There was no response from the big man as he sat on the edge of the table.  
"Well, our lawyer will be here in the morning and we will want him released if you don't have anything. I want to see him now though."Bobby repeated it in rapid fire Spanish in case he didn't get the message.  
"He locked up for night."  
"Well, unlock him. We can wait."  
"No."  
"You know he is fourteen right? You can't be holding him here," said Bobby.  
"He say he dieciséis."  
"Yeah, right! Does he even look dieciséis?" Bobby had enough of holding his temper in with this clown.  
"Ningún miembro del personal para permitir la visita."  
"Please sir can I see my brother?" Sam spoke up for the first time turning on the sad puppy dog eyes.

The sheriff tried to ignore Sam as he argued with John who was still insisting on seeing some minutes he turned back to Sam.  
"Boy solamente."  
The men all protested but the sheriff did not give in. Finally, John saw it was the only way one of them could get in and let Dean know they were coming. He pulled Sam to the side.  
"When you go in let Dean know we will have him out soon and not to panic."  
Sam nodded.  
"Also, have a good look at what state he is in. Remember anything he says to you. He could be giving us a clue how to get him out."  
"I will try."Sam looked a little overwhelmed that such a big responsibility was being placed on his shoulders.  
John squeezed his shoulder."Don't worry sport. Just let Dean know we are here. Tell him to keep calm. That's all we need at the moment."  
Sam nodded this time a little happier.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Visit

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 4 Visit

The sheriff had rapped on the door while they were talking and a deputy had stepped in. He spoke rapid Spanish to the guy before the deputy approached Sam. Sam followed behind the deputy as he exited the room. The door was closed behind them and he was led through the main room and thought another door with a large latch and lock. Once they were open Sam stepped down a few stairs into a thin passageway with small cells either side. Sam saw they were just concrete floors and brick walls with bars on one side. There was not even a chair in these small confines and certainly no windows. As far as Sam could tell the toilet was a hole in the floor in the corner. There was a guard standing at the end of the short hall leaning against the wall looking bored. He had a truncheon out and was swinging it by the handle. There were only four cells down here and Sam was led to the only occupied one on the left second down. Sam could see Dean lying down as he approached. His head was closest to Sam as he approached with his bare feet towards the guard.

Sam noticed the cell was twice as long as Dean but only about four feet wide so Dean was lying fairly close to the bars almost in the corner. Sam stopped by Dean's head and looked down. Dean was lying on his back with his hands behind his back in just his T shirt and jeans. He had several grazes on his arms and face and his left ankle had his shirt wrapped around it as a bandage. Sam could tell by the dried blood and make-shift bandage, it was a bad wound. Sam also saw Dean's jeans were dirty, torn and scuffed. What he could see of Dean's left foot was red with blood and swollen looking. Dean's head turned all the way towards him and Sam gasped. Dean's left eye was puffed almost closed; he had dried blood under his nose and very dry split lips.

"Sammy?" Dean mumbled as he shuffled along the ground closer to the bars. Dean's heart sank as he saw his brother approach the bars. It was the last thing he wanted right now. He wanted to see his brother but for him to see him in this condition was not what he wanted. To top off his bumps and bruises, he was starting to get sick because of his injured foot.  
"Oh Dean, what happened to you?"  
Tears swam in Sam's eyes as he took in Dean's state.  
"Got caught chasing that dog away from grandma's. Is dad pissed at me?"  
Dean's voice was raspy and dry as he tried to keep his voice light for Sam's sake.  
"No, he said you did good." Sam's voice shook as he tried to be brave for his sibling.

Sam put his hand through the bars and stroked a hand through Dean's hair. Sam thought Dean might shy away from the physical contact in front of others but he turned his head into it. Sam was concerned that Dean's hair was damp like his face and his dirty torn T shirt had a line of sweat down it. It wasn't as warm down here as it was upstairs. Sam felt a shiver run through Dean as he pushed closer to him.  
"Dad's trying to get you out, Dean. Bobby has a lawyer coming up to help us."  
"Where are they?" Dean's voice was hoarse and scratchy as he spoke softly.  
"They weren't allowed in. Sorry Dean, they would only let me in."  
"Did you show em' your puppy eyes?" he joked softly.

Sam grinned softly.  
"Yeah. I needed to get in and see you. Dad's awful worried."  
"Me too." Dean smiled softy to keep Sam from worrying. "Do they know how much longer till they get me out?"  
"Don't know yet, the sheriff guy is playing…hardball?" Sam questioned.  
"Yeah that's it," Dean grinned up at Sam making Sam wince at the condition of Dean's face.  
"What happened to you face?"  
"Mexican law enforcement," Dean said it so softly Sam could barley hear even with his face pressed against the bars.  
"Jez Dean. What about your foot? It doesn't look so good."  
"Dog trap. I'm ok Sammy, don't worry about me. How are things with you? You eating right?"

Sam looked down slightly embarrassed.  
"Make sure you eat Sammy, I mean it, do you hear?" Dean said in his best commanding voice.  
"Yeah. Everything kinda tastes like cardboard at the moment."  
"I know Sammy, but you are going to have to look after yourself while I am in here. If you can do that I can get out of here and do my job again, okay?"  
Sam nodded but looked doubtful and sad.  
"I know think of something better like …last summer at the beach."  
Their dad had been hunting a zombie outbreak in a seaside town and they had spent a week enjoying days on the beach with no school. Ok… Sam had spent a lot more time lazing on the beach and Dean had been made to run up and down sand hills till he had the stuff coming out of his ears but when he had the time Dean had taught Sam a lot about marine life in the rock pools and shown Sam how to build sandcastles for the first time in his life. Sam smiled at the memory getting a playful shove from Dean's head to show him he could do it.

Sam was about to ask Dean what was wrong with his hands when a voice spoke up from being him startling him.  
"Tiempo para ir."  
Sam had all but forgotten the guard who had bought him in and he was now giving Sam a light shove to get him up. Sam could see from Dean's face he was pissed the guy had touched him. Sam slowly started to rise.  
"Anything you need Dean?" Sam was thinking medicine for his injured leg but wasn't sure what.  
If Dean told him what he needed Sam would tell their dad.  
"You to look after yourself."  
Sam scowled so Dean attempted to lighten the mood.  
"And a file," he joked.  
The words were no sooner out of his mouth when a black flash passed close to Sam's head and belted Dean's forehead through the bars. Sam's jaw hung open as he stuttered out a protest but Dean was there first.

"Don't you dare touch my brother," he seethed angry that the guard had almost hit Sam when he lashed out at him.  
Dean was oblivious to the blood dripping down his face concerned for his baby brother. Dean tried to push to his feet but ended up staggering into the bars where he earned a wrap across the shoulder from the other guards baton. Sam had tears in his eyes as he was gripped by the arm and pushed away from the cell with Dean yelling obscenity's as his baby brother was shoved up the stairs and out the door.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Focus

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 5 Focus

Sam ran up to his dad and wrapped his arms around his legs crying softly into his stomach. John patted his shoulder and pulled the boy off him slightly.  
"What happened Sam?"  
"Dean! They are hurting Dean." Sam sobbed.  
"How Sam? Focus for a second."  
"That man hit him with his stick thing." Sam pointed to the guard.  
"You Sonova…!"John went to lunge forward but was stopped by Jim.  
"Easy John. Can't have you both in there."  
"If these guys keep hitting my son there will be some black eyes going around."  
Jim spoke softly in John's ear.  
"There already are some black eyes going around John."  
John looked up sharply and noticed two guards had black eyes. Now that he thought about it the sheriff had a nice bruise on his cheek as well. John pulled Sam closer and hugged his shoulders happy to know Dean was giving back as much as he got.  
"Dean will be ok buddy. We can get him out tomorrow okay?"

Sam nodded as his tears stopped and they left the jail together knowing there was little else to do that night. John placed Sam on the front seat between him and Pastor Jim so he could tell them exactly what he had seen before he fell asleep for the night. John knew the engine of the Impala always sent the boys to sleep when they were tired and he needed news of Dean now rather than later. Sam relayed as much as he could before the events of the night started to catch up with him. John found it frustrating that he couldn't see his boy but Sam tried to give him as much detail as possible.

John and Jim had shared a look when Sam had told them Dean had a shirt wrapped around his ankle. Sam told them what Dean said about being injured by a dog trap and John had to look away sure Sam would see the guilt on his face and know he had known about it. Sam couldn't explain why Dean had his hands behind his back but John could guess it was handcuffs by the fact he had seen Dean in handcuffs the night he had come for a look. Bobby swore when Sam described how dry Dean's lips had been and that he could hardly talk at first. All men shared a frown when Sam told them Dean had been lying down the whole time and that there was a guard posted at the end of the row of cells. When Sam described how sweaty Dean was and that he was shivering even Pastor Jim let out a low curse.

* * *

Dean at the same time was being dragged from his cell for the night his shoulders and arms aching from lying on them for so long. Every night Dean was dragged outside to the hole in the ground and left there until the early hours of the morning. Dean had worked out that they left only one guard on duty once he was locked away for the night. This evening the guards seemed to be more pissed than normal. Dean was dragged out of his cell by the hair by the _alguacil_ himself. Dean knew this was no special honor. He was about to be beaten for his family showing up or the crack about the file or yelling at the guards not to touch his brother. As predicted, the sheriff had the two guards hold Dean up while he kicked and punched into him. He was being careful and aiming for Dean's torso but Dean got one in the eye and his jaw. Dean felt one of his ribs crack and struggled to keep his feet. He was stuffed if he was going to let this fool see him hurting. The only positive was that they hadn't done this in front of Sam.

The sheriff turned and left leaving Dean slumped on the floor between the two guards one of which was pulling his belt open. Dean saw the move and slammed his elbow into the mans crouch then turned and kneed the other in the same area balancing on his injured foot. He had been fighting them off since he had been imprisoned and wasn't about to stop now. After all what could they do, arrest him? Dean kept the pain in knowing he may need to fight again. Luck was on his side and the only guard who hadn't had a go at him came in laughing at his colleges as he pulled Dean up roughly and took him outside to the hole. Dean stuttered a thanks but the guy said something in Spanish Dean didn't get at all. Even though he was nicer than the others he dropped Dean in the hole making him stagger and hit his already bleeding forehead. All in all Dean was happier than usual to be down there away from the guards.

* * *

When the hunters arrived back at the motel state side, Sam was out for the count and John put him to bed before making coffee for them as they sat up and discussed what they had learned in low tones. They would be going back to the jail and meeting the lawyer Bobby had arranged first thing in the morning so they headed to bed to get some rest. John tossed and turned thinking of how Dean would be doing stuck down in a jail cell. He certainly hadn't planned on this happening when they set out on this hunt. He would have to major rethink how he used Dean on hunts after this. Bobby was ready to punch him or more for putting Dean in this situation and he couldn't blame him. He doubted he would be welcome at the junkyard for some time. It had turned into a nightmare and he couldn't blame Dean for this. He had done exactly what he should have. He only hoped he was toughing it out okay. He finally settled down to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

When he woke later in the morning Jim was standing over him with coffee and a breakfast bag. Sam was sitting at the table eating heartily with a far away look on his face. John was glad to see the boy eating better than he had in the last few days. John knew the boys never ate well when they were separated so he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
"Hey dad." Sam looked up from his food when he saw his dad looking at him.  
"Hey Sammy. Sleep okay?"  
"Yeah, okay. Pastor Jim got us breakfast is that okay?"  
"Yeah it's good to see you keeping your strength up kiddo."  
"Dean said I had to. Are we going to see him soon?"  
"Yeah soon son. I will get up and shower and we can go."  
John made a mental note to ask Dean how he got Sam to eat.  
"Cool."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Storys

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 6 Story

When they got to the jail the lawyer was there to talk to them. The adults talked in front of the Impala for ten minutes while Sam waited impatiently in the back of the car. Finally they all went into the station and were again shown into the small interrogation/interview room. Sam was taken by a guard to see his brother again while the rest of the men talked to the sheriff. Sam walked behind the guard until he opened the door to the cell block then he pushed in front and strode quickly to the cell.

At first he thought Dean wasn't in there but then he saw Dean sitting leaning against the back wall. His head was hanging forward with his chin to his chest and his hands hung between his knees handcuffed. Dean's left foot was resting lightly on the ground.  
"Dean!"  
Dean slowly lifted his head and looked at Sam out of one swollen eye. His other eye was closed shut and he had bruises on his forehead and one cheek.  
"Dean, Oh God are you okay?" Sam almost wailed seeing Dean's beat up face.  
Dean took a moment to gather himself then stood slowly leaning on the wall and limped the two steps to the bars. Dean held the bars on one side of Sam's face before letting go and pushing his hands through to softly push through Sam's hair. When Dean pulled his hands back Sam noticed Dean's knuckles were red and raw. Sam rubbed a hand over his knuckles before he leaned into Dean's chest through the bars feeling the heat coming off his brother in waves. Dean hung on to the bars as he swayed slightly.

Sam noticed Dean's eyes were looking sunken and his lips were dry and chapped. There was a much bigger line of sweat on his shirt. Sam could see sweat running down Dean's neck. Sam could tell he had a headache by the way he scrunched his brow.  
"I'm fine Sammy. You eating properly?" Dean voice was croaky with disuse.  
"Yeah Dean. I'm doing what you told me."  
"Good boy."  
"I thought about that story you told me. Do you have any more?"  
"Yeah of course."

In truth, Dean was feeling the worst he had in his life and knew his leg was badly infected. He was doing the best he could to keep it clean but they kept putting him in isolation at night which was basically a hole in the ground. Dean was starting to get cramps in his legs when he was stuck in the hole at night due to the fact there was not much room in there. He had been trying to dig a hole out but there was nowhere to put the dirt without them noticing so he was left trying to protect his wound. The guards were conveniently forgetting to give him food and water but making sure to eat in front of him. He had received another beating that morning when they had pulled him up but luckily he had managed to bring his hands to the front of his body so he could re-wrap his foot and ease the strain from his aching ribs.

Dean took a deep breath.  
"Remember when we were in Washington one winter? Right on the border. The other one. You were about eight, I think. We built two igloos and a tunnel there was that much snow."  
"You built the igloos and tunnels but yeah it was fantastic until Dad made us leave."  
Dean reached through the bars with his manacled hands and ran them through Sam's hair down to his chin. Sam could see and hear the handcuffs rattling as he patted Sam slowly.  
"Can't think of that part little brother, just think of those good few days we had. Remember the footprints we found?"  
"Yeah, we thought they were wolf."  
"And the snowball fights with the other kids?"  
Sam's grin was much wider. "Yeah, we kicked their asses."  
"That's my boy."

Sam pushed his face up into Dean's chest as far through the bars as he could.  
"I love you Dean. You're the best big brother ever."  
"Well, you're the best little brother ever."  
Sam pushed his arms through the bars and wrapped them around Dean, feeling his heat and shivering. Dean staggered a little as Sam pulled his arms back making Sam automatically try to steady him through the bars.  
"Dean are you okay?"  
"Sure Sammy. I'm fine. When is Dad bustin me out?"  
"The lawyer is here talking to the sheriff."  
"Tell them I need to get out soon."  
"Dean?"  
"I'm fine Sammy, just a bit sore."  
"Your foot?"  
"Yeah. But it's okay. Could use a clean bandage if dad can't get me out today."  
"Okay I will tell Dad. Dean, Dad wanted me to tell you to hang tight. They are working as hard as they can."  
"Thanks Sammy. Don't forget to eat."  
"I won't."

The guard approached Sam but didn't touch him instead pointed with his chin and truncheon to the door. Sam left after reaching through and squeezing Dean on the arm before moving off slowly. Dean felt his chest glow with pride at the way Sam was handling himself. He had to be pretty scared at being the only one in allowed in to see his brother. The responsibility alone had to be pretty heavy then add to the fact he was only ten and the person who basically bought him up was stuck in jail. Dean felt he was doing very well. He was going to make it up to Sam some how when he got out.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Worry

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 7 Worry

When Sam meet up with the adults they were alone and all looking very disgruntled. They went out to the Impala and drove north to El Paso for lunch and make some phone calls to find out who they need to talk to get more help for Dean. Sam gleaned from listening to the men talk that the sheriff had been resolute in his decision not to let Dean out. They were sticking by their decision and charging him with stealing goats. It seemed the penalty was jail time. A few months at least. It seemed their protests that Dean was a minor was falling on deaf ears. It made Sam wish he knew more about the legal had lunch while John, Bobby and the lawyer whose name was Marcos spent most of the time on the phone.

When he finished his lunch Sam sat close to Pastor Jim and spoke softly to the clergyman.  
"Pastor Jim, I'm worried about Dean."  
"We didn't have a chance to ask you how he was doing. How is he?"  
"Bad. He said he was fine three times and asked for a bandage. He said to tell you he needs to get out soon.""

About six months before, Dean had been injured on a hunt and John had bought him back to the motel to patch him up clearly against Dean's wishes. Dean had protested that he didn't want Sam in the room as their dad patched him up. At first Sam was hurt but when he saw the blood Sam realized Dean was trying to protect him from seeing that kind of thing. Also Dean had to be tough and steady with his brother in the room not letting out the pain Sam knew he had to be in. That night Dean had promised Sam he was fine three times before he fainted from pain and blood loss. Sam had been worried until he saw their dad was relieved Dean had finally succumbed to his injures and could get some rest.

Pastor Jim looked surprised. He knew these boys knew each other inside out and for Sam to be asking for help other than his Dads must mean he was very worried.  
"I don't think they are giving him food…or water."  
"Did he say that?"  
"No, but he looks awful. And his voice is all raspy. He is really hot and shaky. Like when he had the flu last year."  
Pastor Jim frowned. "He sounds real sick. We should tell your dad."  
"Could you? He seems really busy but it's important."  
"Leave it to me son"

When John got off the phone Jim conferred with John and Bobby and they all looked over at Sam worriedly. They went back to the motel for a few hours while the adults sorted out what they could before they were due back at the jail. They were meeting a guy from the American consulate that was going to talk to the sheriff for them. There was a library nearby so Sam went and looked for a book on Mexican law but try as he might he ended up with a headache rather than any help for Dean. He did find that the law considered Dean a minor but they all knew that. Everyone bar the sheriff it seemed. By the time he wandered back to the motel the men were ready to head out. They arrived at the jail and went inside. There was a guy in the interview room that introduced himself as being from the consulate. Sam was interested to hear what David had to say but a guard indicated he was ready to take him to see Dean again. John handed Sam a bandage and a bottle of water to take to his brother but the guard took them off Sam before he was shown the door. Sam pouted and complained as did John but the guard held firm.

When Sam went down to Dean's cell Dean was lying on the floor like he had been the first time Sam had came down except his hands were cuffed in front of him this time. When Sam stopped next to the cell Dean rolled his head and looked up at Sam. Sam was dismayed to find Dean's knuckles were red with blood. Sam looked over at the guard at the end of the cell block to see he had a black eye, his left arm was in a sling and he was leaning awkwardly against the wall.  
"Dean did you…?" Sam whispered with awe.  
"Shh…It's okay Sammy. Everything is cool."  
Dean shuffled closer to Sam so he was against the bars. Sam noticed he was holding his right wrist as he moved closer. Sam surprised Dean by lowering himself to the ground and putting both arms through and pulling Dean to him in an embrace. Sam let a hand run down Dean's side keeping away from his sore hands. Dean pushed his face close to Sam's through the bars and with a slight of hand that would have made a magician proud Sam slipped a rolled up, unwrapped bandage into the waistband of Dean's jeans while his arm and Dean's hands covered the move. Dean knew straight away what Sam had done and why. It meant they were not letting them bring him anything.

Sam lay down on the ground against the bars getting as close to Dean as he could. He could feel the heat pouring off Dean at an alarming rate. He kept close however wanting to give his big brother all the comfort he could. Sam understood the value giving strength and support. Dean gave it to him all the time and even at ten he understood it was time to stand tall for his brother. It felt kind of weird to be lying on the ground holding on to his brother through the bars but he shook it off and patted Dean's face like he had to him earlier that day.  
"Thanks Sammy," he whispered so softly Sam had to lean in more to hear.  
"No problem Dean. We are working to get you out. Dad is doing everything he can. He has a lawyer Bobby knows and a guy from the American consulate working hard."  
"Tell them thanks, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay"  
"Did you eat lunch?"  
"Yeah."

Sam didn't want to say too much since Dean probably hadn't eaten for three or four days.  
"It's okay Sammy." Dean seemed to know Sam was trying not to say anything about food. "Anyway it's your turn."  
"My turn?"  
"To come up with a good memory."  
"Oh…Um…I know last year I played soccer for a term. We made it into the final and you came. Well you came to all the games and most of the training but I really liked that you got out of school just to come to the last game."  
"Anything for you buddy. I seem to remember someone being a bit of a show off that day." Dean tried his best for a smirk.  
"Yeah, I kept telling everyone how great you are."  
"That's a nice memory Sammy. You are good at this. Have I told you what a great brother you are?"  
"Yeah this morning Dean." Sam grinned at Dean knowing he was trying to help him deal with the situation.  
Dean looked a little confused but recovered quickly.  
"Sure Sammy."  
"Hasta, a cabo" The guard suddenly demanded.  
Sam rose after giving Dean's arm another squeeze."I will see you in the morning if we can't get you out earlier."  
"Thanks Sammy."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Broken

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 8 Broken

Sam quickly found himself back in the interview room with the adults. It didn't take long for Sam to glean that the sheriff was refusing to meet with David from the consulate. David said the next thing they could do was talk to a judge and get someone higher up in the Mexican judicial system to get down here and get Dean released. He knew a judge he could talk to the next morning and see what he could do.  
"How long will it take?" Sam asked.  
"I would think we could have him released in about forty eight hours. Why what's up?" He had seen Sam's stricken look.  
"Just Dean is sick."  
"Sick how?"  
"Um. Something with his foot I think."  
"He defiantly has an infected foot but Sam says he has a black eye as well," John broke in.  
"His hands are sore to." Sam said.  
"We think he has been protecting himself." Pastor Jim sounded worried.  
"From…what the police here?" David asked.  
"Yeah."  
"You know there had been some disappearances in this area of late. Do you think they could be related?"  
"More than likely. You know they have holes outside where they put their '_prisoners_'." John didn't want to worry Sam but needed David to know what was going on.  
"What do mean holes? And how do you know?"  
"When I came to look for him I saw through the back wire a couple of guards open a cover over a hole in the ground and push him in."  
"What happens then?"

David scrambled for his notepad.  
"They put the cover back on and lock it up. A guard stands on it to make sure he stays put."  
Sam looked even more worried and slung an arm around John as he buried his face in his stomach. John patted Sam's hair softly trying to give his son some comfort.  
"There is a guard posted downstairs as well. Not that it's needed," Sam added, his voice muffled in John's shirt.  
"Not needed?"  
"He is handcuffed all the time."  
David took notes at lightning speed.  
"All the time?"  
"Is there a parrot in here?" Bobby asked.  
"I just…well I will get on this as fast as I can. I had no idea this kind of thing was going on."  
David shut his notebook with a snap and tucked it into his jacket.

They parted company outside the small police station and the hunters went back to the motel in El Paso for some rest and more research. Sam headed to the library, where he dug into more law books frustrated by his age not helping his understanding of the words. His brother could normally be counted on to help him make sense of it all which made him miss his brother immeasurably as he headed back to the motel with a head ache in tow.

* * *

Dean also had a vicious headache as he was pushed into his hole for the night. His handcuffed hands bumped against the side of the wall as he fell down to the bottom and he bit down a scream. As soon as Sam had left that morning the guard had opened the cage and started on him. He had to use all his skills to fight him off as he was getting desperately weaker. The last time he had punched the guard he had felt a couple of fingers crack. At least he had his other hand to fight with and if it came to it he could still use his right, he would just be in a lot of pain. Dean lowered himself slowly to the floor as the lid was lowed on the hole. During his time in the hole he had widened the width by scraping the sides down so he didn't have so far to fall and he could also sit now as there was just enough room. Dean pulled his left foot as close to him as he could and unwrapped it slowly using his sore fingers as little as possible. He didn't have any light to look at it so he had to rely on feel. It felt swollen and wet. He didn't even have anything to wash it with. He couldn't even pee on it because he didn't have any pee left. They hadn't given him a drop of water since he had been captured so his thirst had passed beyond parched to a constant sore mouth and throat. He thought the spots he could see in his vision was probably a reaction from that as well.

He unwrapped the bandage that Sam had given him slowly using his fingers to carefully feel right to the end. As he expected there was a few small packets of alcohol wipes tucked into the end. Dean opened them and used all the moisture he could squeeze from them onto his wounds. It stung and throbbed but he needed to clean it as best he could. Dean sat and panted through the pain then started bandaging the area. He had to put his shirt back over it so the guards wouldn't see Sam had slipped him something. It wouldn't surprise him if the sheriff grabbed Sam and put him in here to for something so small and he couldn't have that. Sam was his reason for getting up every day and pulling air into his lungs. He didn't think Sam knew that yet but one day he might.

Dean scrapped a hole in the dirt with his left hand and buried the empty packets and wipes. He sat feeling the throb of infection burning its way through his body. He knew he was sick and getting sicker by the minute. With nothing to eat or drink since the night he had set out after the Chupacabra his body had no hope to hold it back. He was weakening at a faster pace now and didn't know how much longer he could hold them off. He really hoped his Dad, Sam, Pastor Jim and Bobby were getting closer to getting him out.

* * *

Sam had dinner with the hunters and listened intently to what they were talking about. It was clear they were all worried about Dean and were planning a back up plan should the American consulate have a problem getting him out. Sam tried to listen as carefully as he could so he could help when the time came. He drifted to sleep that night thinking about his brother and any way he could help him.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Lesson

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 9 Lesson

Dean woke the next morning feeling worse by far than he had since he had been stuck here. His foot was so bad it took him five minutes just to get off the floor of his hole ready for when the guards hauled him out for the day. His legs had been screaming at him all night with cramps that tore up his legs when he stood. It had rained for a short period during the night and he had taken his T shirt off and held it up to the lid where a trickle of water was coming in. He had managed to get the shirt fairly wet before the rain stopped and sucked as much moisture off the shirt as he could. It wasn't good clean water but it was enough to let him live. He hoped. His shirt was still slightly damp when he put it back on but his body heat soon had it dry then damp again with sweat. His right hand was swollen and throbbing letting him know there was a broken bone in there maybe more.

Dean knew he needed some Tylenol at the very least or he was going to be passing out which would leave him defenseless against the guards. He felt weak and parched as he had ever felt in his life even with the small drink he had. He staggered between the guards so many times they ended up dragging him to his cell. He fell against the wall when the guards flung him in and narrowly missed hitting his head on it. He sank slowly to the floor not bothering to sit but lay curled up on the floor. Even though it was concrete it was cool and he was as comfortable as he had been for nine hours. He cradled his right hand but let it touch the cold concrete giving part of his body a little relief. He just had the strength to notice he wasn't sweating anymore and he didn't feel chilled anymore but very hot. Dean knew he had a very bad infection and needed help soon.

* * *

When the hunters arrived at the jail they were surprised when the sheriff said that only Pastor Jim was allowed in. They swore and argued in English and Spanish (Bobby) but he refused to cave even when Sam bawled his eyes out looking up at him. In the end Jim went in because the sheriff was about to throw them all out. Even with Sam's description of how Dean was the clergyman was surprised to see the once virile young man looking so ill, lethargic and thin. Dean rolled himself towards the pastor with what seemed like the last of his energy.

The pastor was shocked to see how shrunken Dean's eyes looked and how dull and glassy they were.  
"Hey Sammy, you got older. A lot older." Dean croaked.  
Pastor Jim squatted down to Dean's level noting how wet his shirt was over his ankle and how flushed his face looked. He noticed Dean rubbing at his left thigh with his left hand as if trying to hide it.  
"Very funny Dean," The pastor said softly, "I see you still have your sense of humor."  
He was actually happy to see a small spark in his eyes.  
"Ha, Just. But seriously where is Sammy? No offense Pastor."  
Dean's voice was barely a whisper.  
"None taken Dean. Sam is worried about you and wanted to be here but for some reason they wanted me to come down instead."  
"What are you going to give me my last rites or somethin'?" Dean tried a joke but it fell a along way short.  
"No Dean. Maybe they want an adult to see how you are doing."  
"But why you? Why not Dad ? Or Bobby? No offense."  
Dean broke off with a cough.  
"I don't know."

But deep down Pastor Jim was starting to get an idea why they would want him down here.  
"Anyway let's take advantage of what we have for the moment. I know you are putting up a brave front for your brother but I need to know how bad the infection is Dean. No joking around, it could mean a lot."  
Jim kept his voice down so the guard would think they were praying not conspiring. Dean sighed even as he panted shallow quick breaths. He didn't want to admit to being hurt or weak in front of anyone. It was ingrained in him as a Winchester.  
"Now Dean, your daddy wants you to tell me. We need to know son so we can get you out."  
Dean pulled his foot up and towards the bars. Jim could see Dean had split the inside of the leg of his jeans to help with the swelling. Dean moved the bottom of the shirt bandage up so Jim could see the red track lines running down his foot. Dean had done it all with out saying a word as to not attract the guards attention.  
"Okay," said Jim leaning in as far as he could and speaking softly, "you got sore glands at all? You know, neck, armpit, or groin?"  
Dean nodded and Jim took it to mean all three.  
"They fed you? Had a drink?"

Dean shook his head so softly he almost missed it but then held his T shirt out from his stomach a little and looked up like he was looking at the sky. Jim nodded thanking God John had taught Dean good survival skills. From that simple gesture Jim knew Dean was getting water anyway he could.  
"So has Sam been keeping you up to date with trying to get you out?"  
"Yeah. Something about a guy from the consulate doing something."  
"Yes, we are all working hard to get you out, don't worry. I am also keeping a sharp eye on your brother for you. He is eating as he should and worrying a lot which we expect. He is spending a lot of time in the library trying to help find away to get you out. Don't worry about him we have him."  
"Thanks Padre," Dean whispered suddenly feeling very light headed and the room started to spin.  
If he hadn't already been on the ground he would have sat down fast. His vision swam darkly for a few seconds then he felt Pastor Jim patting his cheeks.  
"Dean, Dean you okay son?"  
"Whoa. The ground kinda disappeared for a sec." he whispered.

The world slowly righted itself and Dean blinked hard concentrating on the Padres face.  
"Dean you went out for a second there son. Is that the first time that's happened?"  
"Yeah. I'll be okay just make sure Sammy is."  
"What have you been saying to Sam to get him to eat?"  
"Why?" Dean said uncertainly.  
"We are impressed that's all son. We thought we would have a battle to get him to eat on top of everything else."  
"I …or we have been telling each other a good memory. Just something for him to think about when he is upset. Just to give him strength I guess," Dean said softly, "don't tell Sam I told you, he might want to keep it between us."  
"Of course. Of course. I think it's a great idea by the way. Now let me tell you a story. Remember the summer before last when you stayed with me because you sprained your ankle so bad you could hardly walk?"  
"Yeah," Dean whispered through dry cracked lips.  
"Remember we went up to the back of the church lot and you sawed wood with me and had a picnic by the lake?"  
"Yeah. That was cool. Sammy tried to help saw the wood but he was eight and could barley lift the other end."  
"He was funny alright. We have to give the boy an A for effort. He just wanted to be like his big brother and help out."  
"We fished right? Sam caught two fish, I think."  
"What about you? How many did you catch?"  
Dean had to think hard before admitting, "I don't know."  
"Three Dean. Three nice big ones."  
"Oh yeah."

Jim hadn't been surprised Dean had forgotten his accomplishment for the day mainly remembering his little brothers.  
"How are you feeling now son?"  
"Huh, a little better. But that's what that was all about." Dean gave the pastor a slow grin, "Always sneaking in a lesson."  
"Actually that lesson was on you Dean. Well done."  
"Time to go."  
The guard pushed Pastor Jim's shoulder roughly.'_No wonder Dean is such a mess if this was how they treat a man of the cloth,_' was all Jim had time to think before he was pulled up from the floor and pushed towards the door.  
"Stand strong Dean," he said firmly before the door could snap off his words.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Subterfuge

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 10 Subterfuge

The hunters left the jail for the morning knowing it was time to regroup. They stopped at a roadside diner for lunch. While Sam was washing up in the bathroom the men discussed what had happened that morning.  
"I hate to admit it," said a clearly frazzled Pastor Jim, "but Dean's in a bad way. I think that is why they wanted me to see him today instead of Sam. If something happens to him and this ends up in court I will have to say under oath that he was sick when I saw him."  
"Damn. I was afraid of that. Let's not say anything to Sam," John swore.  
"Agreed," confirmed Bobby and the Pastor.  
Just before Sam returned to the table Bobby got up to go to the phone booth outside to call his contact from the consulate. They ordered Bobby's lunch for him and were halfway through eating when Bobby returned looking glum.

They finished eating and were drinking coffee when Bobby spoke.  
"Our contact with the consulate says it will be at least four days before he can get a court order for Dean.  
""That's too long!" Sam exclaimed over his coke.  
"We need to get him out tonight, tomorrow night at the latest," Pastor Jim frowned in thought.  
"Okay, we need information. Sam, did Dean say there was any time when he wasn't guarded?"  
"No, he didn't say."  
"I'd say he is covered pretty good. As Sam said there is even a guard down in the cell block with him," said Jim.  
"If he's left alone for even for minute he would have picked the lock by now," Bobby knew Dean's ability with a lock even at fourteen were better than most adults.  
"We need to get Dean to let us know if there are any chinks in the amour. We need a way in."  
"Well, he can't just come out and tell us. The guards would probably beat him to death. We should slip him paper and a pencil. Some pain tablets to if we can," Sam spoke up.  
John started at how quickly Sam had come up with a plan and at how he had said _beat him to death_ so casually.  
"Thing is we don't know which one of us will be going in this afternoon," John huffed.  
"So we should all take a kit with us. A little tube with that stuff in it. It could be small enough to put in his pocket when you hug him through the bars."  
The three older hunters were saddened by Sam's words. They could all picture Sam hugging his sick brother desperately through the small gaps in the bars wanting to soothe him.

That afternoon they went back to the jail all of them armed with Sam's idea of a small black tube which held a pencil stub, a small piece of paper and two Tylenol extra strength tablets. That's all there was room for as they wanted to keep it a small as possible. Sam had made them up with Bobby's help and had insisted they take two each in case they were searched or lost one. John was surprised how Sam had stepped up and taken control of getting Dean out since the adults had failed. He was proud of his youngest but also proud of Dean for bringing Sam up to be smart and strong like he was.

Sam was taken down to the cells to John's relief. He had been able to sneak Dean a bandage which was a lot bigger than the small packet he was intending to pass off. Sam approached the cell and quickly sunk to his knees down to Dean's level as he lay on the cold concrete. Dean didn't move as Sam pushed his hands through the bars and smoothed a hand through his hair while the other rested on his chest. Dean's eyes were closed and Sam could tell by his loose posture he was asleep or unconscious. Sam could feel tremors wracking Dean's body and the terrible heat he was throwing off despite lying on the cool surface. Sam saw Dean was no longer sweating and was sure that was a bad sign.

He tried to recall the stages of infection that Dean had read out to him only that summer from the front seat of the Impala as they drove to a hunt with out much success.  
"Dean wake up." Sam shook his brother lightly. "Come on Dean. Wake up, its Sammy."  
Dean groaned and rolled slowly towards his brother.  
"I thought you hated that name." Dean's pain filled raspy whisper was so soft Sam cloud barley hear it.  
"You're the only one allowed Dean."  
Dean opened his eyes slowly and Sam gasped softly at how glassy and unfocused his eyes were. They were both a little puffy and had purple bruises but at least he could open them. Sam pushed his arm though the bars further and encouraged Dean to roll so close to him he was hard up against the bars. Sam took the opportunity to slip one of his small tubes into Dean's front pocket. Dean didn't ask but rolled his head so his ear was against the bars.

Sam covered them with his shoulder and whispered in Dean's ear.  
"Read it when you can. We will get it off you tomorrow."  
Dean nodded and squeezed Sam's hand gently when he squeezed his. Sam could sense Dean having trouble with his breathing even though he was trying valiantly to hide it.  
"Hey Dean? My turn for a memory right?" Sam spoke a little louder so Dean could hear him.  
Dean nodded slowly and licked his lips.  
"Remember my first day of school?"

Dean looked Sam in the eye. That was such a long time ago. _How could he remember that?_ Dean nodded however; of course_ he_ remembered he was older.  
"Even though we practiced it I still didn't like you leaving. So you stayed. You missed out on your own day just to stay with me. I remember one lady told you to just go so I couldn't get used to it the hard way, but you called her a mean old witch and stayed anyway…even when she called Dad."  
"Yeah, I thought I was going to get in big trouble for that but he took us out for ice cream and told me I did a good job looking after you."  
"Yeah, I remember you stayed with me for a few days until I settled in properly".  
"A week. My teacher wasn't happy with me."  
"But you told them I was more important that a few lessons."  
"You knew about that?"  
"I heard you and Dad talking. We had pizza for dinner that night."  
"Yeah."  
"You came and saw me every lunch time while I was at that school then again at the next until I was in the next grade. You walked me to and from school to. They were the best parts about school you know."  
"Not all the learning, brainiac?" Dean teased breathlessly nudging Sam's side through the bars with both hands.  
"No Dean, not even the learning. You started the learning long before school anyway big brother. When we get away from here I want you to walk me to school again."

Dean nodded and rubbed the back of his fingers over Sam's chin.  
"You bet Sammy."  
Sam stayed laying down running a hand down Dean's quivering body. It was so much of a chick flick moment that Sam thought Dean might push him away but he felt Dean was drawing strength from having him as close as he could. While he lay there Sam's hands went to his own pocket and found the other tube he had and discreetly pushed it into Dean's pocket.  
"We will be back in the morning Dean. Hang tough okay buddy?"  
Dean was surprised that Sam used one of their Dad's sayings on him. It sounded strange coming from his lips but comforting at the same time.  
"Thanks Sammy."  
The guard was hauling Sam to his feet and out the door less than a minute later.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Note

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 11 Note

Sam was given a pat on the back by each of the hunters as they headed back to the motel. They were all extremely happy that Sam had given Dean not one but two of the small tubes meaning he had four pain relievers. Bobby went out and got diner for them while the others had showers in preparation for an early night. John wanted to see Dean as early as possible in the morning so they could have the day to organize Dean's escape. Sam pondered going to the library and looking Dean's symptoms up but he knew it would only make him worry more so he settled for their beat up first aid book. It did little to ease his mind but let him know time was short to get Dean out as he suspected.

* * *

Dean was dragged outside again that night as was the pattern of his jailers. The same guard as always attempted to grab him around the shoulders and pin him against the wall on his way out but Dean used what he could tell was the last of his waning energy to knee the guy in the groin, use his handcuffed hands to give him a double uppercut and spit on him with the comment of "I hope you catch it to." Dean knew his strength was at an end and hoped he could con these men in to thinking he had something catching so they might leave him alone. He really needed it to work because he knew there was defiantly something wrong with his right hand now. He had felt the bones mash together further up at his wrist even though he had led the uppercut with his left.

Once he was down in what he now dubbed as "his hole", Dean carefully opened a tube and dumped the contents on a shaking hand. He popped the pain pills straight in his mouth but it took some time to get them down due to a lack of moisture. He ended up choking them down with a harsh cough. He unrolled the paper and used the tiny amount of moonlight he had to read what was written in Sam's careful hand.

'_Dean. We are planning to break you out but need to know the best way to do it. If you can think of the best way please let us know and get this note back to the next one to visit. Please stay strong. We are all missing you. S,D,B, and PJ.'_

Dean could sense Sam had some help with this but he appreciated it being by his brother's hand nonetheless. He grasped the tiny pencil with shaky, swollen fingers and used a small flat rock to write on the paper. It took him almost half an hour to write his short message as his brain was starting to get a little cloudy.

"_Best place would be the hole out in the yard at four am. The guard goes inside for thirty to forty minutes and leaves a rock over the plate. This happens every night. No lights on. The lock on the outside gate is a Stanley secure padlock. This gate has not been used since I have been here. There is no lock on the hole but a barrel bolt. Ace in five."_

Since Sam had given him two pieces of paper he wrote the same message on the other piece of paper, shoved it back in the tube and put one in each of his front pockets. He put the remaining painkillers in his pocket for the morning and buried the pencils in the bottom of his hole. The painkillers weren't doing much but maybe they were just taking the edge off the pain for a little while. Dean unwrapped his bandage and re-wrapped it using the other end of the bandage over the wounds. It was all he could do in the way of first aid for himself so after covering the wet bandage back up with his shirt he curled up to get some sleep. He was just about to nod off when he heard the pinging of rain hit the metal lid of his prison. He stood as fast as his body would allow and pulled his T shirt off soaking up the small trickle of rain as it came in. As he pushed the cloth up to the crack the guard moved off the lid allowing more water to flow in. Dean kept his head up allowing the rain to wet his face until the guard stepped back on the plate. Dean could tell by the crinkle of plastic he had put a rain jacket on. Dean was able to suck moisturize off the shirt twice before the rain stopped. He ran the shirt over the metal until it was dry knowing it wasn't hygienic but he needed the water. He put the shirt back on once it was sucked almost dry and slumped back down falling into a restless sleep.

The next morning Dean forced the painkillers down before he was yanked from the hole again. He was sorer and stiffer than he had been for a long time. The cold at night and sleeping in such a small space was really starting to hurt. The cramps were almost continuous and he felt hotter than he had in his life. His body wasn't even able to sweat to give him some relief. As he hoped, the guards were avoid touching him as much as they had in the past few days and he was quickly shoved back in his cell. He lowered himself slowly to the floor and lay down, and savored the room to stretch out before the rest of his aches and pains overcame the slight relief. He spent the next hour in and out of consciousness, his body jerking with cramps, while he waited for someone to come.

He was rewarded when Sam came stumbling in very pleased to see him. Sam wasn't happy to see how much worse he was looking in just twelve hours. At least he was awake this time and laying close to the bars before Sam kneeled down against them. As before Sam wound his arms through the bars and pulled Dean closer to him. He was dismayed how accustomed he had grown to the heat and shivers Dean's body was giving off. Sam managed to slip a few more painkillers in Dean's pocket as he slipped the note out and tucked it in his own pocket. Sam gave Dean the biggest bear hug he could through the bars and Dean returned it as hard as he could.

Sam leaned back slightly deciding to do something to give Dean the strength to hold on.  
"I've got a memory for you Dean."  
Dean licked his lips several times before he could speak."Why don't you keep it for later? It's my turn all right?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I've got it. Remember when you were seven we went to Seattle for the first time and there was that huge storm?"  
"Yeah it scared the pants off me and I stayed in the bed with you all night and the next day. I was a quivering mess until you came to me. You held on to me so long I'm sure you had a cramp."  
"You were still shaking a bit." Dean teased lightly then turned serious. "You wanted to know all about storms that night and the next few days."  
Dean coughed around his abused throat as he finished.  
"That's when I worked out what a cool big brother I had. You didn't lie to me like adults do to kids at that age. Like when they tell them thunder is God dancing and stuff. You told me lightning is electricity. It forms in the strong up-and-down air currents inside tall dark clouds as water droplets, hail, and ice crystals collide with one another."  
"I said that?"  
"Word for word. Then you went to the library and came back and told me: The positive and negative electrical charges in the cloud separate from one another, the negative charges dropping to the lower part of the cloud and the positive charges staying in the middle and upper parts."  
"You remember that?"  
"Hell yeah! It was the first time I understood you always told me the truth and explained things to me like I was important and deserved to be told."  
"You were a geek right back then to. My little Einstein."

Dean pulled his best grin out which fell far short of his normal brilliant, winning smile.  
"I asked so many questions back then and you were always there for me. I remember when I asked about fog when we were in Washington during the winter. I remember being scared on the clouds being to low but you turned from the front seat of the Impala and told me that like clouds, fog is made up of condensed water droplets which is the result of the air being cooled to the point where it can no longer hold all of the water vapor it contains. If the temperature near the ground has fallen under the dew point temperature then the air can't sustain any more moisture as vapor and has to condense it into droplets. That's when fog appears. It has nothing to do with the clouds the sky. It put my mind to rest and made dads eyebrows go into his hair."

Dean gave a small chuckle that made Sam wince with how painful it sounded.  
"You learned that stuff for me. So you could help me learn stuff. You made me want to learn, Dean. There is nothing better than listening to you to teach me something. I soak it up like a sponge. I love you for that big brother."  
Dean feeling a pretty out of it but could still glow at Sam's words.  
"Just make sure you keep learning and go on and do something with it. You're too special to waste it."  
Sam grinned but then the implications of what Dean had said sank in.  
"Don't you dare think about checking out early on me, Dean! I want you around to teach me so much more."  
Dean nodded realizing he had freaked his baby brother out. Sometimes he forgot Sam was only ten. He often acted a lot older than he was. As if he had heard what ran through Dean's brain Sam pushed hard through the bars to hug his brother again with tears in his eyes welling up so fast they spilled down his cheeks. The guard was there nudging Sam's boot with his foot and Sam gave Dean another hug and on impulse a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"See you soon Dean."  
"You too, Sammy."

Dean rolled back the other way so the guard couldn't see the single tear that slid down his cheek. As strong and indestructible as he liked to make everyone believe, he was he was starting to think he wasn't going to make it out of there. Man, it would suck to die in jail in the wrong country cut off from his family and friends. It seemed he had a chose between dying in a hole and dying in a cell. Another tear rolled down as he curled up on himself to attempt to hold onto reality and save his strength.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Camping

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 12 Camping

Sam read Dean's note out to the other hunters as the drove back towards the border. John smiled as Sam read out_ 'Ace in five' _loudly and with purpose. It was a code John and Dean had come up with when John had started teaching Dean to break into places. Dean would give an estimate of how long it would take in minutes after examining the lock, door or alarm. Dean had been the one to add 'ace it in' then cut it down to 'ace in' with a cocky grin. John breathed a bit easier knowing Dean's estimates to be accurate to the half minute. He had asked a buddy of his to teach Dean lock picking and safe cracking six months ago and since then no lock had held Dean back. John had actually been surprised how well Dean had done with it. At only fourteen, John had thought it was just something he should know a little about it but he had taken to it like a duck to water.

The hunters returned to the hotel where they formed their plan. Sam had argued long and loud going from a tantrum to doe eyes seemingly with the flick of a switch to get his way and be involved in some way with the rescue. The hunters finally relented stipulating he was to do as he was told and not argue the point when the work was taking place. Bobby knew a hunter/doctor in the area and would contact him about what they needed to do. He would then go out and 'obtain' the medical supplies they would need once they got Dean out: a pack for the trip back and a bigger kit for the motel.

Pastor Jim would track down a motel on the other side of town with the rooms they would need for a week. Hopefully, all the time they would need to get Dean well enough to move on. John thought it would be a good idea to move motels as they had been here for a few days and they couldn't risk their credit cards to draw flags or someone from Mexico to follow them back. They had enough cash between them to set them up for that amount of time. He would then go to a store and buy food and sundries for a few days and take them back to the motel. John and Sam would organize a vehicle to take over the border and bring Dean back in. They split up after an early lunch and meet back at the old motel to discuss their plans further late in the afternoon.

Pastor Jim had secured the rooms and seemed happy about the set up. He had a room with a queen sized bed for Dean with a door going to a room with two singles as well as another room with two doubles. Bobby had a huge doctor's kit full of bandages and cleaning gear as well as pain injections for the trip and a suitcase full of gear for when they got to the motel. Sam and John had bought an old run down van that would just make the trip before they would dump it. There was even a small mattress in the back that they covered with a heavy, clean blanket.

When they meet back at the motel they sat at the table having a quick coffee before they headed out discussing what they had organized. Bobby spoke up after the others had their say.  
"My friend, Peter Dunn, is coming here to help with Dean"  
John started to object on the grounds the guy might want to drag Dean off to hospital. Dean liked hospitals about as much as he did, which is to say not much.  
"He insisted John. Peter is a great guy and a fantastic doctor. He is concerned Dean's foot may be broken. He does locum work in this area so he can get some time in a treatment room in one of the small hospitals so we can x-ray Dean's foot if he needs it. He has agreed to look at Dean in the hotel room then work out what to do."  
John opened his mouth to make sure Bobby knew they wouldn't be shipping Dean off to the hospital but scathing looks from Jim and Sam stopped him in his tracks.

They went back to the jail to see Dean for the last time before the breakout and to try one more time to have Dean released. Their pleas were falling on deaf ears as Sam was led down to see Dean again. Sam found Dean curled up on his side staring into space. Sam stuck his hands through the bars and ran them down Dean's face.  
"Dean?"  
Dean continued to lay there.  
"Dean? Hey big brother? You in there?"  
Dean's eyes were glassy and unblinking but he moved his head slightly.  
"Dean? You okay. Please wake up, you're scarin me"  
Dean finally blinked as his brothers voice broke through his delirium.  
"Sammy?" Dean croaked and moved his eyes in Sam's direction but took a few seconds to actually see his brother kneeling at the bars.  
"Hey Dean. How you doin?"

Sam knew the answer to that but wanted to speak so Dean could focus on him and drag himself back up from the deep place he seemed to be.  
"Hey Sammy. How you doin little brother?"  
Dean blinked rapidly and licked his lips a few times. Sam let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.  
"Jez you scared me Dean, don't do that again."  
Dean looked at Sam's face which looked all of five with his look of mixed relief and fear. Dean pulled himself to the bars and poked his hands through to drag Sam to him. Dean pushed his face up to the bars and lined his lips up to met Sam's forehead. He gave Sam a short dry kiss right above his right eye.  
"Hey, I promised didn't I?"  
"Yeah you did."  
"Good. Now, how are you doin?"  
"Okay Dean."  
"Good boy."  
"Tonight Dean. At four," Sam whispered, his lips ghosting over Dean's ear as they pressed against the bars.

Dean nodded once then moved his lips back to Sam's forehead sealing the deal with another soft kiss, just to comfort and reassure the younger boy.  
"Be careful." Dean mouthed against Sam's ear as he backed off slightly.  
Sam nodded.  
"I have a real good memory for you Dean."  
Dean nodded harder this time but stayed close to the bars.  
"Remember a few weeks ago you took me camping?"  
"I hate camping," Dean said softly.  
"Yeah right Dean. You took me because dad told me I could go to summer camp but then we had to leave three days before."  
"Wasn't his fault a job came up."  
"Like it always does… But anyways, we moved to Arizona and as soon as dad left you took me out camping for two whole days. It was better than summer camp and dad never found out. I loved all the stuff you taught me. Remember the snake? You caught a rattlesnake just to show me how to do it safely and taught me what to do if bitten. And how to make a fire with sticks like boy scouts. We panned the river for gold and found those tiny little bits, it was awesome. We ate hot dogs and marshmallows for dinner because I didn't want to kill a bunny. You made it awesome, Dean. The best ever. I forgot all about that lame camp. Then you took me to the movies when we went back to the motel and got cleaned up, like you were happy to be with me."

Dean frowned at Sam's statement.  
"I'm always happy to be with you Sammy."  
"See? Older brothers aren't meant to be that nice to their younger brothers."  
"Why not?"  
"See you don't even know."  
"There is nothing wrong with you Sammy. I'm proud you are my brother."  
"I'm proud of you to Dean. You remember that guy Mark Lyons at that school in Detroit we went to? He was sixteen and picking on all the kids from my class."  
"We taught him, right Sammy?"  
"_You_ taught him Dean. He had fifty pounds and a foot of height on you and you took him down in about twelve seconds."  
"Left himself wide open Sammy. Was easy."  
Dean was staring off into the distance like he was thinking hard.  
"You're a great fighter Dean. Make sure you teach me one day."  
"Dad can teach you Sammy. Just like he taught me."  
"No, Dean. I want you to teach me. Only you so you have to keep fighting."

Dean didn't respond and Sam saw he seemed to have zoned out again hanging precariously on the edge of consciousness. Sam pushed his hands through the bars and pulled Dean towards him by the hips. Sam was dismayed how easily he could pull his brother to him. They had wrestled for fun as kids do occasionally and Sam knew by the feel of him that Dean must have lost quite a bit of weight for him to be able to drag him even a little. Dean's head hit the bars and he let out a small 'ooff' of pain. Sam pushed two extra- strength Tylenol into Dean's front pocket while he was so close and noticed for the first time Dean's jeans slid down a little when he pushed his fingers in. It was something he was sure the adults would have noticed long ago. He hated being little and not smart enough sometimes. He vowed to himself that he would be as big, strong, brave and smart as Dean one day. So _he_ could help Dean for once.

Sam moved his lips to where Dean's head had hit the bars and gave Dean a wet sloppy kiss there. Partly to make the red skin feel a little better and partly to comfort Dean like Dean did to him.  
"Hang in there Dean. We are coming for you."  
Sam used words Dean had once said to him on the phone when they had been delayed on an overnight hunt. They had only been two hours late but Dean still rang to let him know. Dean shuffled closer and patted Sam's face through the bars as gently as he could.  
"For you, Sammy."  
Sam's eyes welled then a few drops fell at the strong emotion behind Dean's words.  
"Hey, Hey. Its okay it will be okay. I'm sorry if I'm scarin you. I don't mean to little brother."  
Dean spoke softly and his voice cracked with disuse and sentiment. Sam gave Dean the best hug he could though the bars.  
"I love you, Dean."  
"Love you too Sammy."  
Sam pulled back just as the guard tapped him on the shoulder as his cue to leave. Sam wanted to tell Dean he would see him soon but had to settle for a slow wink with the guard so close.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Free

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 13 Free

That night the hunters were ready long before it was time to go across and get Dean. They knew they wouldn't sleep so they played cards then went over everything for the fiftieth time. Sam was allowed in the van but had to stay put while the actual escape attempt was being done. His role would be to help get Dean settled and comfortable for the trip across the border. Pastor Jim would be staying with Sam and helping him with Dean. John and Bobby would be making their way to the jail from where the van would be parked one mile from the jail.

Bobby was bored with cards and drove to the new motel and the room that was soon to be Dean's where he covered the queen sized bed with a clean blanket. He used disinfectant on the whole room before bringing the suitcase inside and sorting everything inside into groups. He left the case on the bedside table after removing the lamp. Bobby went to the bathroom and gave it a thorough clean with bleach then more disinfectant. He checked the small kitchen cupboards then the small refrigerator before going down to the store half a block away and getting more soup, lemonade, two brand new face cloths, two bars of fresh smelling soap, a bottle of shampoo, a few comics and car magazines. He stopped at the book store three doors up and completed his purchases with half a dozen classics written for the ten to fifteen age group. Back at the motel Bobby piled the other bedside table with the books and magazines then put the food away. He knew Sam would spend a fair slab of time in here while Dean was getting better which is why he bought the books and extra food. Bobby put the soap, shampoo and cloths in the bathroom then called Peter who told him he would be over in the morning around five to see Dean.

When he got back to the other motel, John was still pacing up and down and Sam was sitting next to the small bag of weapons and tools they would need. They left the motel at ten p.m. so their late crossing of the border would not arouse suspicion. They found a quiet spot half way between the jail and the border and hid the van behind some bushes to wait. Sam lay in the back of the van on the mattress trying to get some sleep but knowing he couldn't with it being so close to time to get Dean. The time passed slowly and quietly. The older hunters were used to sitting and waiting for hours if need be during a hunt. Sam, however, was not used to waiting this long and he sighed every few minutes making John grit his teeth in an effort not to scold him. He understood Sam's impatience but he held his tongue mainly because Jim and Bobby would scold _him_ if he said anything.

They were finally able to move closer to the jail and progressed to a pre-scouted area just over half a mile away. John and Bobby loaded their pockets with the minimum that was required and slipped out into the darkness. It didn't take the hunters long to arrive noiselessly at the back gate of the jail. They hung back, using binoculars to watch the guard standing on the plate far enough away to avoid detection. Right on four a.m. the guard looked at his watch for the fifth time since they had been watching and moved off the plate filling his absent weight with a large rock. John nodded to Bobby and they arrived at the gate as the guard entered the office and shut the door. Bobby sprayed the bolt with lubricant spray while John made quick work of the padlock then opened the gate carefully in case it squeaked.

It was kind of unexciting rescue after all the problems they had getting Dean out the legal way. They had the rock moved and the lid open in quick time. Even in the dark, John could see Dean's pale face shining up from the hole in the ground. He held his arms up and the men took one each and pulled him out as gently as they could. Bobby pushed Dean into Johns arms while he lowered the lid, slid the bolt and put the rock back exactly as it had been. John held Dean under the knees and around his back as he moved through the gate at a fast walk. John was amazed at the heat Dean was putting out and a little surprised as he jerked softly when his body was struck with cramps. Bobby shut the gate and did the lock up before following John into the bushes.

John had broken through the first few bushes when he felt Dean relax into his shoulder.  
"Out in five, Dad," he whispered in John's ear.  
"I know Dean. Well done. Not far to go son." John gripped Dean tighter in his arms as they moved quickly to the van.  
He noticed Dean was cradling his right hand close to his body.  
"I knew you would get me dad." Dean's voice broke as he spoke for the first time since Sam had left.  
He had choked down the pills Sam had given him when he was thrown into his hole and slept a little. He didn't think the pills had done much but he knew they had to have done something.  
"Sorry it took so long sport. Here we go Sam's waiting for you."

John slipped Dean into the back of the van and onto the mattress into Sam and Jim's care. Sam opened a bottle of cold water and held it to Dean's mouth. Dean took a very small sip relishing the cool liquid as it soothed a path down his parched throat. He risked another sip when the first was accepted by his stomach with a loud gurgle. He stopped at two as the second one threatened to come back up with a rumble. John drove the van as carefully as possible while Jim gave Dean a pain injection then peeled the bandage off Dean's foot. Sam held Dean's left hand gently as Jim got down to the bottom layers of the bandage. Jim got it off slowly and wrapped the foot in a clean towel. Jim prepared a needle with more localized painkiller and injected Dean's ankle. Jim washed the ankle and foot over with water and alcohol wipes then wrapped it loosely with a fresh bandage. He examined Dean's hand quickly before letting Dean take it back and hold it against his chest.  
"See Dean I told you we would get you out."  
Sam wrapped his arms around his big brother as he succumbed to the pain medication and exhaustion.  
"Knew you would, Sammy." Dean mumbled before falling unconscious.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 Clean

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 14 Clean

Sam held Dean's head in his lap until he got the word from the front seat that it was time to cross the border. Sam lay Dean down on the mattress then lay down next to him before Jim covered them both in the blanket so Sam's head was the only thing visible. They got through the border without a hitch even at the early hour and headed straight for El Paso and the new motel. Dean remained unconscious until he was placed gently on the bed. John stripped off what was left of Dean's T shirt as Bobby unwrapped his foot. John gasped at how thin his oldest was after only a few days locked away. Lean before…Dean was now almost skeletal. John was angry that the bastards could have given him at least some bread and water.

At John's gasp Dean woke and sat up quickly. He was a little dizzy but recovered enough to try to get up.  
"No Dean, just lay back and get some rest. You're safe now."  
"I wanna shower. I'm all dirty. I need to … please dad."  
"Dean you need to rest."  
"I need a wash, please dad." Dean's voice was a broken rasp and all the males in the room felt for him.  
"I can go with him dad, make sure he is okay," Sam pleaded trying to help his brother.  
"Actually John it's not a bad idea. I just spoke to Peter on the phone. He is a good half hour away so we have time. The wound and ideally the whole leg needs a good clean. Best to do it now so we can clean it and Dean can get treated and rest properly," said Bobby.

It was on the tip of his tongue to protest but John saw the look on Sam's face and moved forward to help get Dean ready. Sam turned on the shower so that it was lukewarm and stripped to his boxers. John helped Dean take his jeans off and carried him to the shower. Normally he would have been worried Dean's weight would be too much for Sam but Dean weighed a lot less than he did before the hunt and he wouldn't put all his weight on Sam no matter how sick he was. Dean leaned against the wall in the corner of the stall and Sam aimed the spray towards the corner so it his hit Dean's front softly. Sam grabbed up the fresh bar of soap Bobby had bought. He heard Dean gasp as the refreshing water fell on his dry cracked skin. Dean started to sink slowly to the floor and Sam slipped behind him to hold him up. Dean slumped back into Sam softly who was leaning against the tiled corner. Sam was only holding Dean's top half up and did it comfortably due to the wall and Dean's loss of weight. Sam used the bar of soap to wash Dean's skin gently being careful of where it was cracked and broken. Sam pulled Dean's left foot to his body and gave it a good wash all the way up to the foot. It stung and hurt but Dean was too depleted to move it at all. Sam left it under the spray knowing it needed to be as clean as possible. Now that all the covers were off it Sam could see the red tracks going up and down from his tight, bruised and hot ankle.

While Sam washed, Dean was letting water fall on his tongue and slowly swallowed it down until his stomach revolted and he slowly and painfully threw it up. John came onto the room saddened to see Dean in such condition but glad Sam was there for him. John held up the bottle of shampoo so Sam could see what he was doing then squeezed a generous blob onto Dean's hair. John rubbed the shampoo in and it was clear he had used too much so he rinsed the hair partially then rubbed it in again. '_At least Dean's hair will be clean'_ he mused as he rinsed it again mindful of both boys eyes. He was very concerned at the heat Dean was throwing off. The water seemed to be steaming off his skin. John ran a hand through both boys hair and gave each shoulder a pat before going back to the room and retrieving clean clothes for them which he placed on the floor next to the sink.

When John left for the clothes Sam placed the soap in Dean's left hand.  
"Dean, do you wanna do under your shorts? I won't look, I promise.  
Dean took the soap in his left hand with a tired nod and slipped a hand under his waistband and cleaned himself as best he could. He dropped the soap on the floor and pulled his boxers away from his skin allowing the water to rinse him off. When he leaned back further Sam knew he was done so he slipped out from behind Dean and stood and turned off the water. Dean crawled out on one hand and knees to pull a towel off the rail and dry himself slowly. Sam grabbed one and dried himself quickly. He pulled his boxers off and new ones on then dressed quickly while Dean was still drying himself slumped awkwardly on the floor.

Sam went to Dean and gently flipped him over and draped a fresh towel over his wet boxers. Dean got the picture and pushed his hand under the towel and pushed the wet garment down to his knees. Sam pulled them the rest of the way off and slipped a new pair up to his knees for Dean to pull up while he busied himself getting the rest of Dean's clothes ready. Sweat pants and a loose T shirt. Dean was ready for Sam when he turned around with the clothes so he bent and carefully helped Dean slip them on. Sam just had Dean dressed when John came in picking Dean up and carrying him to the bed.

Just as John laid him down there was a knock at the door and Bobby let in a tall thin guy with a mane of wild brown hair and a big bushy beard. He was dressed in slacks, shirt and tie so John relaxed a little. Peter introduced himself to all the hunters. He approached the bed a little wary of the overprotective sibling sitting on the bed holding Deans hand. Peter gave Dean a full examination before going back to his injured foot. Peter spent thirty minutes and three towels draining the pus from the deep wounds, stitching them up then painting the area with Betadine solution. He announced he didn't think there broken bones in the foot but it should be x-rayed before wrapping it solidly in bandages and turning to his right hand. After a cautious and gentle examination he announced it would need an x-ray. He cleaned and painted the nicks and cuts before bandaging the hand then treating the rest of the cuts and grazes on his body. Dean had several bruises on his torso along his left ribcage and Peter felt he should be x-rayed as a precaution as they were very tender.

Dean's eyes were of particular concern to Peter as they had been punched at least once each but he cleared them after doing various tests. Peter was concerned about Dean's dehydration, fever and malnutrition but the hospital he had organized was only a few minutes away and he wanted to get Dean's x-rays done and the breaks cast before he put the IVs in he would need. He checked the supplies Bobby had got and set up a saline drip and antibiotic ready for when they got back. Bobby had explained Dean's aversion to hospitals so Peter was happy for Dean to come back to the motel to rest rather than be stressed at the hospital. He thought it was a good idea to upset the young man as little as possible given his current condition.

John slipped his leather jacket around Dean's shoulders as he lifted him from the bed and took him out to the Impala to drive to the hospital. John placed Dean in the back with Sam who had kept hold of Dean's hand on the way out to the car. John had known Sam wouldn't let his brother out of his sight and wasn't surprised when Bobby handed Sam's shoes to him through the open passenger door before Peter climbed in next to John. Pastor Jim stayed at the room to tidy up and get ready for Dean's return. Bobby climbed into the van as he had volunteered to get rid of it.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 Hospital

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 15 Hospital

At the hospital, Peter had John park at a side entrance and he slipped inside for a wheelchair. When Peter wheeled Dean into a treatment room, John was pleased to find it empty and in a very quiet corner of the hospital two doors down from the x-ray room. Peter left the room for a moment to get the machine ready and turn on the lights leaving John and Sam to whisper words of encouragement to Dean who was on the verge of collapse. Peter came back mere minutes later and took Dean to the x-ray room while John waited in the treatment room. Sam had pleaded he be allowed to go with Dean and he had been permitted as long as he did as instructed. Peter lifted Dean onto the x-ray bed and got the plates ready while Sam stood next to Dean and ran a hand through his hair. Peter placed a plate under Dean's hand then positioned the machine. When he was ready he had Sam go with him to the control booth while the image was taken. When it was done Peter sent Sam out to comfort his brother while he checked the repeated the process with Dean's ribs and foot just to be sure. By the time they wheeled Dean back to the treatment room, he was sleeping with his chin on his chest and barley twitched when he was transferred to the bed. Peter took the x-rays out to another doctor to look at while he set Dean's hand. The cast went from the tip of his fingers to his elbow, as he had two broken fingers and the bone above his wrist broken, a boxer's fracture.

Peter let Sam help with cast as the young man was clearly distressed at seeing his sibling unresponsive. Sam picked a blue cast for Dean out of a choice of red, blue and purple. Peter handed Sam a black marker to draw something for Dean while he went and checked Dean's x-rays and sorted out the insurance. By the time Sam had finished a drawing of Dean standing by the Impala holding Sam's hand, Peter was back with the x-rays and report. He placed the x-rays on the light box and Sam was full of questions as he looked at the inside of Dean's body. John was relieved to learn there was no break in Dean's foot and one of his ribs had a slight crack that would be ok with a wrap. John and Sam helped Peter wrap Dean's chest with a wide bandage and they lowered him back into the chair. John was concerned that Dean had not woken during the process but Peter said it was more than understandable. In fact, he felt Dean should have been out of it a long time ago with the injuries he had. Peter voiced his opinion for the first time that Dean was the toughest kid he had ever meet making Sam glow with pride from his hair to his toes.

Back at the motel Pastor Jim helped them get Dean under the sheet of the bed and assisted Peter as he set up the IVs on a coat stand. They bandaged the IVs securely to Dean's left hand so he couldn't knock them out. Peter gave Dean some painkillers and something to bring the fever down. Dean woke just as they finished and Sam held a bottle of water to his chapped lips. Dean sipped carefully after throwing up in the shower and he held almost quarter of the bottle down, his stomach feeling like he had a bowling ball in there. Jim made a weak chicken broth and got two mouthfuls into Dean before his stomach threatened to revolt on him. Peter instructed they should try every half hour when Dean was awake to get more water and broth into him.

Dean lay down to rest with Sam tucked up against his side. Sam murmured to Dean as he fell to sleep and the doctor and Jim sat at the small kitchen table while John went out for food for everyone and a chance to walk off the million-and-one knots he could feel in his back. When he returned, Dean and Sam were out cold and the two adults were talking softly between themselves. John handed out the food and coffee setting Sam's aside for when he woke. John took Jim's chair when the pastor had eaten and decided it was time for some sleep. John sat with Peter keeping an eye on his boys. Dean woke startled with cramps and nearly knocking himself and Sam out with his plastered arm. John settled him rubbing his cramps out then feeding him some broth followed by sips of water. Sam sat at the end of the bed eating his food after his heart rate had returned to normal after being woken so abruptly. Peter was pleased with the amount of liquid Dean was keeping down and checked his IVs before giving him some medication for his foot and hand which he knew had to be hurting even if Dean didn't say anything. He had already assessed that Dean's pain threshold was very high. He gave Dean another injection to help bring the fever down which he deemed as too high. When Dean had settled, Peter went out to the pharmacy and brought back electrolyte solution for the next time Dean was awake.

By the time night fall came around, Dean had been up a few times and was now drinking quarter of a cup of broth at a time and drinking up to a cup of water. Sam had found some lip balm in the first aid kit and rubbed it on Dean's dry lips several times. Sam only left Dean's side to use the bathroom even when John left his food on the table to get him to take a break he just sat on the bed with his arms folded refusing to move. John had relented and given Sam his food half proud and half concerned. Every time Dean woke that night he was a little incoherent sometimes thinking he was in the jail or the hole again. Sam and John calmed him down every time and rubbed out the cramps when he had them assuring him how proud they were of him. Pastor Jim came into the room in the morning to let John get some rest. Peter also went for some rest after checking Dean again and giving him more pain meds. The pastor looked after the boys for the next seven hours encouraged by Dean's appetite slowly coming back.

When John came back from his sleep late that afternoon he was concerned to find Bobby was still missing. Peter had been in to see Dean and had gone to see another patient promising to return the next morning. Jim bought food for them and sat with John at the table watching Sam fed Dean some light chicken soup for the first time. Bobby returned that night saying he had tidied up the loose ends. Bobby fussed over Dean feeling a little guilty he had not been around a great deal. They had a better night with Dean waking once not sure of where he was but thankfully there were no cramps.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 Proud

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 16 Proud

In the morning, Dean needed to use the toilet for the first time in a few days. John and Sam helped him to the bathroom and he was very nervous about going after so long. John held the IV bags in one hand and stood by as he lowered his pants and sat down. He normally hated going sitting down but he felt it was his only option at the moment. John could see the sweat standing out on Dean's forehead when he sat. He patted his shoulder in encouragement and stepped as far away as he could with the tethered bags to give him some privacy. Dean sighed with relief when the water works flowed pain free. He couldn't say why such a simple act made him feel so much better. He was back in bed when Peter came to check on him happy with his progress. Dean's temperature had lowered slightly and he was now sweating again. Peter pointed out to an anxious Sam that it showed he was on the mend. Peter changed the bags again and left for the day. Pastor Jim left later that morning making John promise to bring the boys over when Dean was well enough to travel. Bobby went off to sleep in the afternoon when he almost fell asleep a few times. When he woke Dean was sitting up leaning on pillows with Sam tucked into his side reading to him from one of the books he had bought. Dean looked to be having trouble concentrating as his brow was furrowed but at least his eyes were a lot clearer even though the boy looked very warm.

After dinner John let the boys watch some TV and wasn't surprised that Dean didn't last long. Sam read for some time then lay down for sleep as Bobby sat to keep an eye on them and John went for some rest. John woke at four am and decided to let Bobby catch some sleep so they could start to get normal sleep patterns again. Well as close as they got anyway. He felt it was important for the boys to start getting a sense of day and night. Especially for Dean who would need help getting over his ordeal. He didn't want to rush him into hunting again but maybe they could stay at Bobby's and Jim's while Dean recuperated and school started up again in two weeks. John moved into the room and shook Bobby back to consciousness telling him to get some real sleep. John made sure the boys were comfortable before settling in the chair with the paper from the day before. John was actually reading the sports section when Dean woke with a sharp grunt. John knew the sound of Dean's voice when he was struck with a cramp and he was up rubbing his calf muscle quickly as the young man clutched at it. A few minutes later Dean was cramp free and laying back on his elbows panting as John put some more soup on the hotplate to heat.

John went back to Dean while he had a rare moment with Sam asleep.  
"Dean, son? I just wanted to say sorry."  
"You don't have to Da…"  
"No, let me finish," John interrupted. "I need to say this. I was wrong sending you over the border like I did. You could have been killed and I would never have forgiven myself. I know we were very unlucky for that asshole to catch you but it was my fault. You did everything right so don't think you did something wrong for one minute. We are all very proud of you."  
John ran a hand down Dean's jaw and patted his neck gently.  
"Where's my dad?" Dean whispered with awe.  
"Very funny, Dean. I'm right here. I'm just sorry it took so long to get you out."

John looked over at Sammy as he murmured in his sleep.  
"I wanted to thank you for what you said to your brother to get him to eat and look after himself. I was very worried until he said you told him he had to eat, so thanks. He fought like a tiger to get you out you know. You have done a great job with him son."  
"Okay, where's the holy water?"  
"I'm serious Dean. You should be proud. I'm sorry I haven't always been around for you both but at least you have each other."  
Dean nodded softly as Sam woke and looked around sleepily. Dean tugged him close and he fell back to sleep against Dean's side. John bought the soup over and got half a cup into Dean before he fell back to sleep.

In the morning Sam took the responsibility of getting food and fluids into Dean while John went out for breakfast and coffees. Sam got Dean to eat a quarter of a slice of dry toast, pleasing both the hunters. Bobby had joined John at the breakfast table and they sat reading the paper while Sam and Dean watched TV. A couple of pages into the paper John exclaimed as he came to an article about a sheriff from Mexico going missing. Officials from Chihuahua had been called in to investigate and had found a nest of corruption and misuse of the law. The sheriff had been found to be involved in a children smuggling ring that had ties to the mob. According to the article the Sheriff held the children in three different small jails until they had enough to sell off. He had been getting away with it with the help from his mob contacts and a local politician he had in his pocket. The ring had only been running for two or three months but Mexican officials already had undercover agents working to bust the ring open before the sheriff disappeared. It was feared he had been alerted to higher authorities closing in and fled the country. John swore to himself as he realized the sheriff was probably going to sell Dean.

John looked up at Bobby with a displeased look before grasping his arm and the paper and moving out the front door. Once they were out on the concrete John turned to Bobby holding up the paper.  
"Bobby that sheriff has gone missing. You don't know anything about that do you?"  
"No idea."  
"You didn't kill him did you?"  
'_Even though he deserved it' John_ thought_._  
"No. What do you take me for?"  
"It says here he has been missing since the night before yesterday."  
"So? Maybe he went on vacation. He looked like he needed one."

John sighed knowing Bobby had done something but had done a careful job at covering his tracks.  
"So what have _you _been doing?"  
"Building a _Prisión pozo de agua_ for a friend."  
"Prison well?" John frowned as he struggled with the Spanish.  
"A hole in the ground about twenty feet deep and seven wide. The sides are rocks layed tight and smooth so there are no handholds. The lid is a huge round bolder moved by truck or heavy vehicle. Would take a man five or six days to dig their way out of there. If they can. Much better than the old style ones. You know dirt on the walls and a thin metal lid._ la suciedad agujero en el suelo__._ "  
John grinned at Bobby and clapped him on the shoulder. He had wanted to do something about the guy but Bobby had got in before him.  
"So where do they build these _wells_?"  
"In the middle of nowhere so I'm told."  
John smiled knowing Bobby had given the sheriff some chance of getting out but if he did he would be feeling a little worse for wear to say the least.

TBConcluded


	17. Chapter 17 Brothers

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Thanks to SeaKat for the wonderful and fast beta job. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 17 Brothers

Peter came back that morning enthused and surprised by Dean's recovery. Though he kept them in for the moment, he was confident the IVs could be removed in the next couple of days. Sam was eating well with Dean's encouragement to go to the table and eat but the youngster stood his ground and remained steadfast in his want to stay as close as possible to his brother. He only left Dean's side to use the bathroom and have a shower at Dean's insistence. Sam was out of the shower in less than ten minutes dressed in fresh clothes. John used the time Sam was in the shower to change the sheets on Dean's bed while Bobby easily held the boy in his arms. John felt now that Dean was more coherent, fresh sheets would make him feel a little better.

Dean got up to the bathroom several times that day limping with Sam and John's support. Sam read to Dean most of the day when he was awake and Dean combed his fingers through Sam's hair both happy to be close to one another again. By lunchtime Dean was eating small bites of toast every now and again and was getting seriously sick of soup in any form. Sam and Dean watched TV in between Sam reading and Dean's small naps. Dean's legs were a lot better only having a few mild cramps during his naps only. They had dinner together with Dean getting down a full slice of toast and half a cup of soup and feeling like he had never eaten more. He couldn't wait to eat his first cheeseburger. The way he was going it was going to be soon and he would savor every bite.

They let Dean turn in for the night for the first time by himself. Sam was about to leave with the hunters at John's insistence when Dean snagged the hem of his T shirt and tugged him back down to the bed with him. John could see it would be better for Dean for Sam to stay so he waved a hand as he closed the door. Dean and Sam had no time alone since he out and he wanted some one on one with his brother now that he was thinking clearly.  
"Don't think you're leaving me Sammy. I'm so proud of you and the way you handled yourself."  
Dean ruffled Sam's hair as he blushed.  
"You did great buddy and I want you to know you helped me get through all that…stuff."  
Dean was dismayed to find he had tears in his eyes as he spoke. It seemed he wasn't fully over his experience just yet. He grabbed Sam a quick rough hug to cover his emotions. Sam wrapped his arms around and gave Dean a hug back.  
"I'm just glad you're back Dean. We need you here with us. There was a huge big hole without you."

Dean felt a tear drip from his eye at Sam's words.  
"You sure you're really ten Sammy? Cause you just sounded so grown up."  
"I'm still your baby brother, Dean. I just have a really great big brother that looks after me."  
Dean pulled Sam in for another hug as he scrunched his eyes up and the rest of the tears fell down his face. Dean heard Sam sniff against his collarbone as he rubbed a hand up and down his back and knew this was as good for Sam as it was for him. A chance for them to get rid of all of the dregs from the last few days, reconnect and move on.

Dean pulled back and wiped the tears off Sam's face with his thumb. Sam grinned and did the same back to Dean. Dean gave Sam another quick hug and ruffled his hair again. Sam moved to get up and let Dean get some sleep but he pulled him back again.  
"I meant what I said; I want you here with me. Anyway I need someone to tell me a story so I can fall to sleep." Dean's voice sounded slightly better but still broke as he strained to say more than he had in some time.  
Sam lay down on his side and snuggled close to Dean as he lifted his arm for him. Sam knew he wouldn't be leaving Dean's side as he recovered and got back to the indestructible guy he loved. Dean pulled the blanket around them so they were warm and ready for sleep. Sam's head fell to Dean's shoulder as his arm wrapped over Dean's chest being careful of his ribs.  
"I have a story Dean," Sammy whispered close to Dean's ear,"I remember the time you got stuck in Mexico and we came down and took you back."

Dean smiled softly closing his eyes and feeling fairly comfortable for the first time in days. He knew he would like the end of this story.

The end

* * *

Yeah All finished - Thanks to everyone who commented. The story was posted so quick I haven't yet had time to get to you all but I will- Merry Christmas to all- Gett


End file.
